Una Víctima más
by Licci
Summary: Su primer error fue ser incrédula, según testimonios de unos amigos de la familia Bellota Utonio era una víctima más


**Hola a todos, ahora les traigo un one shot, que se me ocurrio mientras veia la tele, espero y les guste. Cuidense mucho y que tengan un bonito día**

_(Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen_**)**

**Una ****Víctima Más.**

_En S__altadilla existe una historia realmente impactante, que provoco que todo el pueblo de Saltadilla estuviera alerta, al parecer ni hombres ni mujeres se salvaban de aquel terrible mal. Nadie lo creía, este mal podría hacer que una persona, no pensara en su propio bien, era dominada completamente de pies a cabeza, llegando a provocar que esta hiciera cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado. Y para muestras solo un botón._

_Esta es la historia de __Bellota Utonio, una chica de ojos verdes, cabello liso y negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello, atleta, temperamental y ruda, ella tenía 16 años, cuando se enfrentó al terrible mal, su primer error fue ser incrédula, nunca se imaginó haber tenido esa experiencia._

_Todo comenzó hace tres meses en el centro deportivo de saltadilla, Bellota terminaba su rutina en los aparatos que le daban más fuerza para vencer a sus enemigos, pero nunca se imaginó que uno de ellos la observaba.__ Cansada se fue a las regaderas, para quitar el sudor producido por su cuerpo al hacer ejercicio. Al terminar se enredó la toalla en aquel esbelto cuerpo, para después dirigirse hacia su Locker y vestirse._

_Según testimonios de unos amigos de la familia, se escuchó una gran explosión, que llamo la atención de sus dos sus hermanas, que casualmente pasaban por ahí, pero nunca se imaginaron ver a su hermana de esa forma. Nadie dijo nada, solo su hermana mayor le dijo que se vistiera__ y que el causante de todo había huido al verla furiosa por lo que hiso._

_Así comenzó todo__, este acontecimiento provoco que la serenidad que reinaba en la casa de la familia Utonio, se trasformara en pleitos, burlas y constantes reclamaciones, la tranquilidad de aquel hermoso hogar estaba en desequilibrio._

_Las causas podrían ser muchas, pero todo indicaba que aquel mal pronto invadiría la casa de las __PPG, según testimonios de algunos vecinos, el profesor Utonio le dijo a su hija Bellota que se tranquilizara, que tal vez este mal atentaba al rudo carácter de nuestra fuerte heroína, pero que si Burbuja y Bombón quien ya habían sufrido tan aterrador suceso, lo habían superado, ella sin duda también lo haría._

_Así__ es Bombón y Burbuja ya habían sufrido esto, declaraciones muy fuertes por parte del profesor Utonio, sin embargo; debemos reconocer que el intento de todo para que Bellota no sufriera, incluso su padre hablo con los criminales que usualmente golpeaba, para que cometieran más fechorías y en base a darle su merecido una y otra vez, ella olvidara ese recuerdo que taladraba su mente._

_Bellota por su parte, hacia todo para olvidar, incluso hacia actividades que había jurado nunca realizar, __pero inscribirse en ballet no era buena idea, tal vez ese método ayudaría a su hermana menor, porque ella simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa, desilusionada de ella misma, se dirigió a un lugar que según ella, podría parecer el mismo infierno, llego a la puerta se armó de valor y entro a esa gran biblioteca que la aburría demasiado, era un sacrificio que tenía que realizar si quería un consejo de su hermana mayor, pero para su mala suerte no la encontró._

_El tiempo paso demasiado rápido__, Bellota hacia sus actividades rutinarias, poco a poco comenzaba a superar aquel recuerdo que para ella era tan desagradable, hasta que caminando por la calle, volvió a encontrar a aquel sujeto, su mente revivió aquellos recuerdo que según había escondido en sus más tenebrosos recuerdos._

_Después de mirarlo y analizar el momento, Bellota cerro los puños y se dispuso a atacarlo, a lo que le contesto que se detuvieran que tenían que hablar, trataba de convencer a Bellota que él estaba al igual que ella, enfrentando tan aterrador mal que no lo dejaba pensar._

_Este acontecimiento fue narrado por una persona aterrada, al ver que se iba a iniciar una batalla, no dudo ni un momento en pedir ayuda, cuando la policía y los medios de comunicación llegaron, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían; era al parecer una noticia que sorprendería al mundo._

_Al verse incomodo ante los medios de comunicación su enemigo de __Bellota huyo, días más tarde salieron en los periódicos, que la culpable de padecer aquel terrible mal, era ni más ni menos que la misma Bellota. Lo que provoco que la heroína se enfureciera, lo que trajo como consecuencia que se encerrara tres días en su habitación. "Nunca se imaginó ser una víctima más."_

_Actualmente__ Bellota Utonio volvió a sus actividades cotidianas, rumores dicen que se volvió a encontrar con aquel tipo, causante de su padecer; llegando a un acuerdo pacifista en que los dos harían lo posible para buscar la solución a su problema. Rumores que no podrán ser confirmados._

_Una vez __más esto hecho confirman que cada vez más personas sufren este mal según cifras del CIS (Centro de Investigaciones de Saltadillas) cada año personas de 15 a 100 años o más presentan síntomas en alguna etapa de su vida, incluso testimonios de las personas revelan que este virus regresa más de 10 veces o más en un año, los científicos recomiendan que la única cura que hay, es afrontar y aceptar el hecho; si algo sale mal, olvidar poco a poco e ir hacia enfrente sin mirar atrás._

_Así__ que si ya cumpliste 15, lo siento pero algún día entenderás de lo que hablo. Sin más por el momento Pobladores de saltadilla se despide Licci quien esta comprometida en revelarles la verdad._

Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar, Licci había presentado un trabajo grandioso, todos la felicitaban pero sentía una extraña mirada de parte de una chica de ojos verdes.

-Ok, muy buen trabajo, sin embargo; faltan muchos puntos que aclarar en tu trabajo, hace falta decir ¿qué mal acecha a los pobladores?, ¿sus síntomas?, así de ¿cómo puede prevenirse la gente?, pero mereces una "B" por tu trabajo- Dijo la profesora mientras Licci se sentaba en su lugar.

Cada alumno iba exponiendo su tarea hasta que la campana sonó, Bellota se paró rápidamente, agarra a Licci y volaron hasta lo alto de un edificio, al ver sus hermanas lo que estaba pasando, la siguieron.

-¿No crees que exageras?-Pregunto Bellota con tono autoritaria, estaba furiosa al ser ella la que protagonizaría tal historia

-No lo creo, todo está basado en tus experiencias- Contesto Licci mientras pretendían huir de aquel lugar.

-No sabes, que con eso me pondrás en evidencia- Dijo la pelinegra sonrojada y viendo que sus hermanas llegaban

-Tranquila nadie sospechara de aquel enemigo, que te ataco- Menciono con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Pero en vestidor de las chicas y terminando de bañarse?-Preguntaba con inocencia la chica rubia, al percatarse de que discutían sobre la tarea de Licci.

-Tienes razón, debería decir "_sin piedad ataco a la chica de ojos verdes que se encontraba observado la tranquilas aguas del lago de saltadilla, para después su conciencia lo traicionara, lo que lo llevo a buscar una toalla para cubrirte aquel hermoso cuerpo que estaba mojado, ahí entre sus brazo sucedió lo imaginable, el RRB mas rudo, le robo un beso apasionado a la indefensa Bellota, que contesto con un terrible ataque de energía provocando un enorme explosión, la preocupación de sus hermanas, por la incontrolable chica furiosa se hiso notar, ya que después de tanto tiempo lograron tranquilizarla para irse del lugar_"- Terminado de decir esto Licci comenzó a reírse del sonrojo que había causado a su amiga.

-Esa estuvo buena, pero que me dices de la parte en que Bombón y Burbuja lo habían superado- Pregunto algo curiosa Bombón, al recordar que las mencionaban a ellas

-Crees que no me he enterado que Burbuja ya formalizo su noviazgo con Boomer, y con tú eres más discreta en cuanto a lo que sientes por Brick- Bombón se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, realmente tenia habilidades de reportera.

-Y el profesor hablando con criminales, suena algo loco- Dijo la rubia, para desviar el tema y darles una oportunidad de bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas que había provocado.

-Solo lo puse, porque me acorde cuando el profesor estaba con Him y que aposto su desayuno- Contesto Licci mientras recordaban ese momento

-El profesor pagara- Dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo, al recordar la serie de acertijos que Him puso a las PPG para que profesor pagara su desayuno. Todas se empezaron a reír.

-¿Qué es lo que supuestamente vieron los reporteros y la policía para que me culparan según tú?- Pregunto Bellota con la esperanza de que Licci, no hubiera escrito ese párrafo de alguna de sus vivencia.

-Eso fue porque después de unos días de que Butch te robo el beso, ibas caminando en la calle y te lo encontraste, inmediatamente la furia y el enojo se te subió a la cabeza, lo atacaste, el detuvo tu puño con su mano, y te dijo "que acaso no te gusto", tú te pusiste como un tomate, lo que causo una risa en él, para que después saliera volando- Algo temerosa acaba de decir estas palabras Licci, ya que Bellota estaba enojada y se estaba tronando los dedos, lo que la aterraba.

-Tranquila Bellota- Dijo Burbuja mientras se ponía en el camino, de su enojada hermana

-Ahora entiendo….pero a que te refieres con lo que dijiste que había llegado a un acuerdo- Menciono Bombón mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla.

-Eso solo se me ocurrió, es algo inventado.- Dijo Licci mientras alzaba los hombros y volteaba a ver a Bellota, quien se ponía a un más roja

-Pues no tan inventado, ¿porque te pones así?- Pregunto la líder al ver nerviosa a la más ruda de sus hermanas

-No sé, de que hablan- Bellota evadió la pregunta, para después salir volando.

-No creo… o sí- Dijeron Bombón y Burbuja al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién sabe?, pero después de todo el amor es algo que nos llega tarde o temprano- Dijo Licci mientras se disponían a irse.

-Tienes razón, el amor es un sentimiento que simplemente tiene definición- Menciono Burbuja antes de alzar el vuelo para irse

-Adiós Licci, ¡Cuídate!- de despidió la líder para acompañar a su hermana.

-_ Y la tranquilidad de la familia Utonio, se volvió a romper ya que los pleitos, burlas y contantes reclamaciones en contra de Bellota no se hicieron esperar, al querer sus hermanan aclarar que había acordado su hermana con su rudo enemigo- _dijo Licci en voz alta mientras Burbuja y Bombón contestaban con una sonrisa y afirmaban con la cabeza que lo averiguarían.

Licci observaba alejarse a las PPG, después de todo, el amor es un tema que no respeta edad, sexo, nacionalidad o religión; un tema del que tarde o temprano tenían que hablar. Después de todo nadie puede huir de él, a menos que no sea de esta tierra o de este mundo.

**FIN.**


End file.
